


Never Tickle Hinata Hyuga

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story featuring Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. In this story, Barry and Hinata play together. But our hero is about to learn what happens if you go a bit too far...A story based on unused sections of past works that have been adapted into a new story. Writers! Always recycle!





	Never Tickle Hinata Hyuga

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Despite the great weather, Barry and his girlfriend: Hinata Hyuga were inside, sat on the red couch in their home on the borders of the village. Hinata was laid across the couch with her feet in Barry’s hands as he massaged her soft yet perfect bare feet.  
“Y-You always know how to use your hands.” Hinata blushed.  
“Is that supposed to be a dirty joke?” Barry giggled.  
Hinata gasped blushing badly.  
“N-No, no, no, no, no!” Hinata shook her head quickly. “I-I-I-I didn’t mean it like that Barry-Kun!”  
“You’re so cute when you are nervous!” He giggled. “It’s so adorable!”  
This just made Hinata blush even more.  
“Sweety! You’re supposed to relax while I’m massaging.” Barry smiled. “Or is that not what you want?”  
“M-Maybe...” Hinata smiled, trying to tease him.  
Barry rubbed each one of her toes.  
“Look at these little piggies.” Barry chuckled.  
Hinata giggled too smiling. He took her small toe, giving off a cheeky grin.  
“O-Oh no! P-Please...” Hinata tried to beg, feeling his fingers move her small toe gently.  
“This little piggy went to market...” He smiled.  
Hinata’s face glowed red even more.  
“This little piggy stayed home.” He took her next toe before moving onto the next one after that. “This little piggy had roast beef...”  
Hinata bit her lips softly, looking so adorable.  
“This little piggy had none...” He smirked.  
She gulped, ready for what was coming.  
“And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee all the way home!” Barry cheered, tickling her foot.  
Hinata burst out laughing, her laughs muting all other sounds around them.  
“You’re such a cute girl when you laugh!” Barry smiled, tickling more furiously.  
She laughed hysterically, kicking her feet around against him.  
“I'm not stopping my beloved!” Barry smiled.  
Hinata kept laughing, tears streaming down her face.  
“P-P-P-Please... S-St-St-Stop!” Hinata pleaded.  
“Awwww... Beg for me more to spare you!” Barry teased, rubbing his fingers along her soft soles.  
Hinata was so ticklish; she couldn’t get another word out, laughing loudly. Though unknown to Barry, there could be a price if he didn’t stop. Her laughter continued, her legs and arms waving around in happiness and torture. Suddenly from her arm movements, her hand pressed against Barry’s stomach hard, accidently activating her Gentle Fist taijutsu technique on him. Barry’s eyes widened, his Chakra Pathway System being damaged as he suddenly stopped tickling her. Hinata laughed, looking at Barry.  
“N-No Barry-Kun!” She laughed.  
Though she was laughing, she was horrified at what she just did. Barry drooled, collapsing on her lap. She reached out for him in shock, still not calmed down.  
“Barry-Kun!” She yelled. “I-I-I’m s-s-so, so sorry!”  
She looked at him, seeing if he was okay. He was knocked out cold as her eyes widened.  
“I-I-I’ve halted his chakra points.” Hinata gasped. “He’ll be unconscious all day.”  
Her face blushed once more, patting Barry’s cheek softly.  
“Oh dear, oh dear...” She shook. “I’m so, so sorry! It was an accident...”  
She held him close, rocking him gently. That’s when she heard someone knock on the door. Before she could say anything, her sister: Hanabi walked in.  
“Hey sis! What’s...” She began before suddenly looking in their direction.  
“H-He’s alive! I-I-It was an accident!” Hinata panicked.  
Hanabi ran over, looking down at Barry.  
“Damn sis. You knocked him out cold.” She complimented.  
“I...” Hinata began. “C-Can you go get help Hanabi P-Please? I-I can’t have him out cold all day!”  
She nodded, heading out as Hinata put her attention back to Barry. Though knocked out, Barry had learnt a lesson. Never tickle torture a Hyuga Clan member ever again...


End file.
